In networks, such as a wireless mesh network defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4 family of standards, some types of data transmissions can be sent for which an acknowledgement is expected from the data recipient. The network standards may define a timeout period within which the acknowledgement should be received by the sender. In the event an acknowledgement is not received within the timeout period, the sender of the data can initiate a responsive action, such as retransmitting the data to the recipient, generating an error, and/or other possible responses. In order for the network to operate efficiently and to adhere to the network standards, devices communicating in the network need to agree, to a degree of precision, on the amount of time elapsed between various network events, such as between transmitting data and receiving an acknowledgement. While clocks of the network devices may be sufficiently accurate, in some situations the precision of timers used to measure timeouts for network events can lack the necessary precision to conform to network standards.